El invierno nunca olvida
by Bubblesthepimagi
Summary: El espíritu del invierno tuvo un amor en el pasado, pero se le fue arrebatado por el destino... aunque, tal vez, Jack pueda tener una esperanza de recuperar a su amada, por que, cuando tienes a la luna de tu parte, puedes tener muchas ventajas...


El INVIERNO NUNCA OLVIDA

Era perfecto el día, de hecho, no podía ser mejor. Afuera nevaba y eso a Victoria le encantaba, amaba tanto el frio que no le importaría perderse en el monte Everest, a lo contrario de la lógica, Victoria sentía una ligera calidez estando en la nieve, ama el invierno, era su estación favorita. Pero la verdad es que eso a veces la ponía a dudar, ¿por qué se sentía tan cómoda en el frio?, ¿por qué amaba con un cariño más allá de lo normal al invierno?

**-¿Quieres cerrar esa ventana niña?, te va a dar un resfriado-** Elsa, la abuela de Victoria, saco a la chica de sus pensamientos.

**-Oh, sí abuela, lo siento, es que me encantan los días nevados-** le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**-Si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que está enamorada de Jack Frost-** dijo su madre desde lo lejos en tono de burla, su abuela solo soltó una risilla nerviosa, mientras Victoria se quedaba pensativa, volviendo su vista hacia la ventana con la vista perdida… por alguna razón, el nombre le resonaba en la cabeza como un débil eco.

Su corazón latió fuerte, sus ojos brillaron, _"por favor linda, solo tienes que recordar"_ pensó Jack mirando atentamente a Victoria desde el árbol que apuntaba a su ventana; como todas las mañana y las noches lo hacía, observaba a su amada determinadamente, con la fe de que pudiera recordar, que recordara que hace muchos años lo conoció, aun ya siendo Jack Frost y que quedaron profundamente enamorados.

**-¿Porque bajas tan desabrigada?, hace un frio horrible-** le dijo su abuela a Victoria

**-No tengo frio, tampoco calor pero así estoy bien te lo juro-** no traía más que una falda unas botas y una blusa manga larga **-Nunca tengo frio, para serte sincera abuelita, creo que podría usar un vestido estando en la nieve y no sentiría frio- **

**-Eso, si es demasiado raro- **su abuela se quedó callada, mejor dicho un poco pensativa y volvió la mirada a Victoria que tomaba chocolate caliente mientras leía un libro sobre criaturas fantásticas **-Vic, ¿te cuento una historia?-**

**-Haha abuela ¿no crees que ya estoy un poco grande para que me cuentes cuentos?-**

**-Pues recién cumpliste 17 y yo te sigo viendo leer esos libros de hadas, brujas y duendes-**

**-Hahaha tushe, adelante, te escucho- **para ser sinceros a Victoria le encantaban las historias de su abuela, las escuchaba con determinada atención desde que era una niña, sea cual fuera el tema, pero las que más le encantaba escuchar eran las de criaturas mágicas

**-¿Crees en el amor?-** le pregunto su abuela

**-Abuela que pregunta es esa, nunca he tenido novio, casi no le hablo a los chicos y para serte sincera creo más en la magia que en el amor-**

**-Bueno pues deberías, porque lo que te voy a contar ocurrió realmente-**

**-Haha, ok, adelante, impresióname-** dijo Victoria con ansias

Elsa se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

**-Hace muchos siglos cuando el invierno era crudo y nadie podía salir de sus casas sin al menos congelarse los dedos, vivía una hermosa señorita… más o menos de tu edad, se llamaba Elizabeth, de hecho se parecía demasiado a ti, cabellos oscuro, piel blanca, casi de porcelana…-**

**-Abue no vayas a estarte confundiendo con Blanca nieves-** rio Victoria

**-Por supuesto que no, no es mi culpa que aquella chica fuera así…-** la miro fijamente a los ojos, Victoria callo y sigo prestando atención **-Como te decía, era muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos color avellana hermosos, era de un alma bondadosa… y amaba el invierno tanto como tú-** le sonrió a Victoria, la chica solo soltó una risita **-Un día salió con sus padres a dar un paseo en trineo y se detuvieron a estirar un poco las piernas, a Elizabeth le maravillo tanto el paisaje de los arboles cubiertos de escarcha blanca que camino y camino alejándose sin querer de sus padres; como era de imaginarse, se perdió, comenzaba a anochecer y aquella noche estaba acompañada de un crudo frio que calaba hasta los huesos incluso con el mejor de los abrigos. Elizabeth se estaba congelando, aquella piel que fue blanca como porcelana se estaba tornando a un azul amoratado, la luz de la luna era la única que tendría de compañía en su lecho de muerte, estaba dando todo por perdido, cuando de pronto ya no sentía tanto frio; incluso llego a pensar que ya había muerto; de repente ya no sentía frio alguno, se podría decir que estaba en temperatura normal, débilmente alzo la vista y lo vio tan cerca de ella que no pudo siquiera gritar-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que vio?-** pregunto Victoria con angustia

**-Calma niña, no fue nada peligroso, no me interrumpas y déjame continuar con la historia-** tomo un sorbo de chocolate y continuo **-Sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de él, era muy apuesto, pero a la ves extraño. ¿Qué hacia ese chico con cabellos blanco y descalzo con ropas tan ligeras para aquel tipo de invierno?, además de portar únicamente algún tipo de bastón-**

_**-No temas linda, no te hare daño, ya estas a salvo- **__aquella chica no decía ni una sola palabra y el joven tuvo que romper el silencio._

_**-Mi nombre es Jackson Overland Frost, pero puedes decirme solo Jack- **__la chica seguía sin poder hablar solo lo miraba detenidamente, hasta que ahora fue su voz la que rompió el silencio._

_-__**Mi… mi nombre es Elizabeth-**_

_-__**Que hermoso nombre-**__ dijo Jack, con una enorme sonrisa, dedicándole a la chica una mirada tierna._

**-No preguntes por qué o como, pero Jack, el gran Jack Frost, quedo perdidamente enamorado de aquella joven a la cual le había salvado la vida y no descanso hasta que ella sintiera lo mismo por el…-**

**-¿Pero así nada más se enamoró de él?, ¿que no la llevo a su casa?, ¿Qué sus padres no la estuvieron buscando?, ¿qué no tuvo platicas constantes con ella? o ¿tuvieron citas antes?… y si era Jack Frost ¿cómo se pudo enamorar del?… ¿no se supone que no lo podemos ver?-**

**-Hay por el amor de Dios niña, por supuesto que sus padres la estuvieron buscando y claro que Jack la guio por el camino de vuelta a casa, obvio hizo todas esas cosas que hacen los chicos antes de ser novios y partir de ese entonces, solo ella lo podía ver-**

**-¿Pero cómo?-**

**-Es el poder del amor mi vida, más fuerte incluso que el de la luna-**

**-Emm ok, esto es demasiado romanticismo para mí, pero continua, quiero saber cómo acaba la historia-**

**-Desafortunadamente no tiene un final feliz-** Elsa bajo la vista –**Todo** **iba a la perfección, los dos estaban profundamente enamorados y Elizabeth se escapó con él, a donde el fuera, ella iría y justo el día en el que se casarían bajo el poder y la luz de la luna-** Hiso una pausa **-Elizabeth enfermo gravemente, Jack no podía hacer nada al respecto y… ocurrió lo inevitable-**

**-YA NO AGUANTO MAS!-** dijo una voz que causaba eco por toda la casa pero no provenía de Elsa ni de Victoria **-Por favor Elsa es ella, no confundiría su rostro en ningún lado-**

**-Ok abuela esto enserio si me está asustando, ¿de dónde diablos salió esa voz?-** la angustia y el miedo se reflejaban en el rostro de Victoria

Elsa tomo una enorme bocanada de aire

**-Esa voz que acabas de oír querida, es de Jack Frost-** dijo Elsa con toda serenidad

**-Abuela nunca te he insultado en mi vida pero creo que te has vuelto loca y la verdad creo que yo también por que igual oí la voz-**

**-Ninguna de las dos se ha vuelto loca-** de las sombras salió un chico aproximadamente de unos 18 o 19 años, con cabellos plateados, descalzo y portando en la mano algún tipo de bastón** -Soy yo Victoria, Jack… Jack Frost-** Victoria solo lo veía de pies a cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin decir ni una sola palabra y con la cabeza dándole vueltas **-Me tienes que recordar, por favor, ya no aguanto ni un minuto más sin poder hablarte, sin que me hables- **la voz de Jack se empezaba a quebrar y se oía una tristeza inmensa en sus palabras.

Como era de esperarse Victoria esta atónita… sus palabras solo rompieron el silencio diciendo:

**-¡Qué demonios!… creo que me voy a desmayar… no, no primero necesito respuesta… ¿primero como conoces a mi abuela?, ¿quién se supone que debo ser yo? Y ¿por qué te tendría que recordar? … mejor dicho, ¿por qué te tendría que conocer? Dijo, la verdad es que siempre he creído en Jack Frost, pero esto es demasiado-** las palabras de la chica casi salían a gritos.

Jack solo la miraba, sin hablar, como contemplándola, solo le salía un brillo de los ojos y fue Elsa la que tuvo que responder antes de que su nieta saliera gritando y corriendo por la puerta.

**-Me vas a escuchar con atención niña y diga lo que diga me tienes que creer y esperar a que termine, confía en tu abuela-** le lanzo una mirada de calidez y de amor a su nieta y en esta provoco absoluta confianza pero solo logro asentir con la cabeza **-Se supone que lo debes de recordar y de conocer por que tú eres Elizabeth- **tuvo que alzar la mano para callar a Victoria antes de que la interrumpiera **-Yo lo conozco porque yo soy la hermana de Elizabeth, ella me contaba sobre aquel chico del cual estaba enamorada pero que nadie más podía ver, al principio creí que estaba loca pero cuando huyo, le creí y en ese instante pude ver a Jack-**

**-Pero como voy a ser esa chica ósea…-** De una manera inesperada, Victoria comenzó a tener un golpe de imágenes en su mente, imágenes que parecían más bien recuerdos que alucinaciones.

_Estaba recostada en una cama y podía ver a un chico al lado suyo con la cabeza hacia abajo sollozando, mientras sostenía su mano, aquel chico tenía sus cabellos plateados y estaba vestido elegantemente solo que descalzo._

_-__**¿Jack?-**__ el chico levanto inmediatamente la cabeza y la miro con unos ojos llorosos que reflejaban amor y una tristeza infinita._

_-__**Dime preciosa-**__ le dijo besándole la frente._

_-__**Ambos sabemos lo que me va a pasar- **__dijo Elizabeth tosiendo._

_-__**No digas eso Ely, por favor, no voy a aguantar vivir la eternidad sin ti-**_

_**-Nunca te dije lo cuan agradecida estaba porque me salvaras la vida y le agradezco al cielo por haberte encontrado y haber disfrutado mi otra oportunidad a tu lado… se… se bueno y trata de no causar tantas avalanchas o congelar las cosechas- **__le comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas a ambos y Elizabeth sentía que se le iba la vida, sabía que había llegado el momento __**-Te amo Jack Frost, la luna sabe que te amo más que a nada-**__ su vista se empezaba a oscurecer…_

_**\- ¿Ely?... ¡¿Elizabeth?!-**_

_**-Te amo, Jack, te amo-**__ solo pudo responder con el último aliento y su visión se oscureció completamente._

**-¡Oh por Dios!-** Victoria cayó al suelo **-Ti… tiene razón… yo… yo soy Elizabeth-** los recuerdos se sintieron como un gran golpe, miro a su abuela, después a Jack y como por arte de magia, tal vez gracias a los recuerdos, comenzó a sentir algo de cariño hacia él, tal vez incluso amor.

**-Awwr al fin, ¿por qué tenías que tardar tantos años?-** dijo Jack, con una voz cariñosa y llena de alegría, acercándose a ella y extendiéndole una mano para levantarse

Victoria lo vio directamente a los ojos y unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo surgieron, como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida, aunque técnicamente fuera así, pero antes de hacerlo, volteo a ver a su abuela porque aún tenía algo que aclarar.

**\- ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdo casi perfectamente?, ¿cómo puedo ser yo aquella chica?, bueno tu hermana, bueno Elizabeth… ¿cómo es que yo puedo ser Elizabeth? y abuela tú me dijiste que eso había ocurrido hace siglos, ¿cómo es que emm… sigues… viva?-** dijo Victoria

**-Cuando te fuiste-** comenzó a hablar Jack, tomándola de las manos **-Llore tanto que creo que la luna sintió lastima por mi-** soltó una risa ahogada **-Me dijo que aún tenía una pequeñísima esperanza de volverte a ver, tenía que esperar a que tu alma volviera… a nacer por así decirlo, me dijo que en cualquier descendencia de la familia de Elizabeth podría volver a encontrarte, tal vez con otro nombre, pero que tendría su mismo aspecto su misma personalidad, su misma esencia y que cuando te encontrara y… tú supieras la verdad, recordarías todo, tal vez no de golpe pero si poco a poco-** cuándo termino de hablar se acercó a Victoria, tanto que solo los centímetros separaban sus rostros, Victoria comenzaba a recordar más y más cosas, era como si fuera magia o una parte de la vida de ella despertara **;** los ojos de Jack brillaban cual estrellas.

**-Espera-** dijo antes de besarlo **-Eso no me explica cómo es que mi abuela sigue viva, sin ofender-** su abuela le sonrió

**-Se podría decir que la luna me asigno una misión-** dijo Elsa **-A pesar de que la luna le había dado esa posibilidad de volver a encontrar a Elizabeth, Jack estaba destrozado- **miro a Jack y este asintió **-Y como yo era la única persona que sabía sobre él… o buena la única que lo podía ver, la luna me puso a cargo de que me encargara de que cumplirá su deber como el espirito del frio y del invierno, y bueno digamos que la luna te da ciertas ventajas al ser como una especie de guardiana-**

**-Podrías dejar de preguntar de una vez y besarme ya, no te imaginas cuanto tiempo te he estado esperando, cuanto tiempo he esperado poder volver a besar esos hermosos labios rosas-** dijo Jack con dulzura antes de que Victoria pudiera reaccionar, la beso, un beso del cual si fuese posible que hubiesen salido chispas, hubieran salido, aunque en lugar de eso hubo una ventisca helada por toda la casa **–Te juro que he esperado por años esto- **dijo Jack mientras volaba y le daba vueltas a Victoria hasta llegar al techo, con una alegría que difícilmente se podría explicar.

**-Así que… por eso me encanta el invierno y por eso nunca siento frio… tú estabas… cuidándome ¿cierto?-** dijo Victoria con una expresión de alegría, mientras Jack asentía a su pregunta y le daba un tierno beso en la frente ** -Jack… ya… ya lo recuerdo todo… por fin… por fin estamos juntos otra vez…- **Victoria rodeo el cuello de Jack con sus brazos** –y esta vez no me pienso separar de ti nunca-**

Se volvieron a besar tiernamente… ese día la alegría impregnaba la casa con una fuerza inexplicable, dos almas que se habían perdido en el tiempo se volvían a encontrar y esta vez para estar juntas para siempre.

Victoria espero entrar a la universidad para poder huir con Jack, claro su abuela siempre estuvo al pendiente de ellos y lograron hacer realidad lo que habían dejado pendiente en el pasado. Justo debajo de la luz de la luna, Jack y Elizabeth se casaron, uniendo sus felices vidas para toda la eternidad, volviéndose ella inmortal y parte de la esencia de Jack, ya que se dice que cuando hay una ventisca helada, una avalancha o cuando está el invierno o este se aproxima, es Jack Frost quien lo provoca pero a lo lejos se puede observar la silueta de una mujer con cabellos plateados y una piel blanca como porcelana, se dice que es la amada de Jack Frost, quien siempre estará a su lado, hasta el fin de los tiempos.


End file.
